


Toys

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Both Believe They Are Manipulating Partner Into Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Violence, Enemies With Benefits, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Scarlet loves to play with her toys, living or inanimate.
Relationships: Scarlet/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



Scarlet traced her finger along the spiked cat-o’-nine that she had had lovingly commissioned just the week before. It was a delightful thing, with practical barbed wire spikes jutting out in aesthetically pleasing angles. The craftsmanship was impeccable. It would have been perfect as a conversation piece.

That, however, was not what Scarlet did. No. It had a purpose. Everything she did, owned, knew had a purpose.

The door to her private condo rang. Her lip quirked; there was only one person it could have been.

She very intentionally set her new toy down in an unobvious place in her living area. Scarlet adjusted herself just so to make it appear that she had just gotten up. Then she answered her door.

“Oh! Well, hello there Mr. Vice-President,” she purred.

Rufus sniffed, his gaze sharp. “I don’t know why you bother trying. You know I don’t fall for it in the least. Play your game when there are others that can appreciate it.”

Scarlet resisted rolling her eyes as she bluntly waved him in. He walked in with no fanfare, though the guards that had been behind him stopped as if there was Barrier in place.

Rufus knew exactly where to go. He took his shirt off as he said, “You know your proposal for the WEAPON is a no-go.”

“Oh, but how can you be so sure?” she asked innocently, though she felt her temper starting to flair. The blowjob she’d given President Shinra should’ve sealed the deal on that!

“You used all of your funding on Hojo’s nonsense.”

Scarlet blinked. “I don’t fund that lunatic.”

“According to the paperwork on the Ancient, the funding is coming from weapons development as it relates to obtaining more Lifestream energy,” Rufus explained. The trace of a smirk on his face made her realize what was going on.

Her teeth were grinding. As he took the few steps between them, she growled, “Who would authorize-”

She was cut off as Rufus forcibly kissed her. His teeth pressed hard into her lips. Angrily, she tried breaking off backwards. He simply followed.

_ Perfect _ .

She reached out and grabbed her new toy. With a solid flick of her wrist, it snapped across Rufus’ back. The yelp of pain and the smell of blood served to temper her anger and turn her on all at the same time.

“You  _ bitch _ ,” Rufus seethed. His hand wrapped around his shoulder and over one of the gouges made by the toy. He looked at the blood on the tips of his fingers and growled, “You’ll pay for that.”

“Oh?” She snickered, again feeling in control. “How, praytell, do you think you’ll do that?”

Instead of saying anything, Rufus grabbed onto the cat-o’-nine. She put up a weak effort as he ripped it from her grasp. The materia in his gloves glowed ever-so-slightly; fire surrounded Scarlet and crawled all over her clothes.

She ripped everything off as fast as she could. As the flames died out, her shirt half off her body, she snarled, “Those were  _ handmade _ -”

His hand roughly wrapped around her jaw. Rufus pulled her close. She could feel his pants were tightening and her toy cold against her back.

“You think you’re in control? How funny.” He pushed her forward. She landed hard against the corner of her couch. Scarlet made to get up but found herself paused by Stop. Rufus’ hand pet her toy as he looked at her with perverse pleasure. “We’ll see how in control you are now.”

As he raised his hand, the spikes of the toy glinting in the gentle cozy light of her apartment, Scarlet couldn’t help the flush of satisfaction that flowed through her.

It was exactly how she’d wanted it to be.


End file.
